


Fire in the Sky

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kanan is a sappy dork who loves his family, lots of fluff coming from me bc i am not ready for season 4, space phenomenon thing on ryloth i completely made up, super short tbh sorry, takes place sometime after Homecoming but before Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: There's a phenomenon on Ryloth that only happens every twenty years. Hera missed the last one, so she's not going to miss this one, and she won't let her family miss it either.





	Fire in the Sky

“Zeb, hurry up, you’ll miss it!”

Zeb came down the ramp of the Ghost, grumbling.

“I’m coming, Hera, relax.”

The crew all stood, looking at the sky, and Ezra frowned.

“What exactly are we looking for?”  
“You’ll know when you see it.” 

Sabine folded her arms as Zeb took a place between her and Ezra, and she looked over to Hera.

“What is this thing again?”

“It’s a phenomenon that only happens every twenty years on Ryloth. I always wanted to see it, but I missed the last one.”

“What does it look like?”

“Just wait for it.”

Kanan smirked. “you know, Ezra, patience is an important part of being a Jedi.”

Ezra groaned and Hera rolled her eyes, but smiled as she looked up at the sky. Kanan put an arm around her shoulders as he looked up too. A few moments passed where everyone is quiet and waiting, and Kanan is about to ask Hera about it when the night sky lights up. Ezra and Zeb both gasped softly, and Sabine picked up her helmet to take pictures.

Hera watched, a smile growing on her face. Reds and oranges flicker across the sky, and it almost looks like a fire dancing across the stars. She was mesmerized, and Kanan was too, for a bit. Then he pulled his eyes away from the sky to look at his family. Sabine’s helmet was on, presumably to help her take pictures for art inspiration later. Zeb and Ezra were completely captivated by what they were seeing, and Kanan didn’t blame them.

Then he looked at Hera. She was smiling in wonder of what she was seeing, and Kanan smiled too. The Rebellion kept them all busy, and he hadn’t seen her truly happy like this in a very long time. The happiness in her smile and the awe in her eyes lead to a combination that made Kanan decide that her face like this was a thousand times more beautiful than any phenomenon could ever be. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

“Are you watching?”  
“Yeah.”

Kanan’s eyes scanned over their crew, their family, before coming back to her. It was in that moment that he realized (for not quite the first time) that everything he’d gone through, all the losses he suffered, were worth it if it meant he got to become this version of himself. To be a part of this family, and to be in this moment with them.

Hera let out a happy sigh. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

He nodded, his grin widening.

“Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know everything I've written has been really short but I have plans(ish) for a longer thing so that might happen? Maybe? Idk but thank you so much again for reading!


End file.
